Valiant
by HyperNinja21
Summary: Have you ever had to do something you knew would hurt you in the end? Well in this story Loki has to do just that.


Valiant

Have you ever had to do something you knew would hurt you in the end? Yeah me too, in fact it would not hurt only me, but my mother and my brother. I would say family but I don't care what happens to my father, if I can call him that! Loki squeezed his eyes shut. "Brother why are you doing this?" Loki smirked he looked up right into the eyes of his brother.

"Why? Well why not?" he motioned around them "So I can do all this!" 'And be remembered' he thought.

"So you can cause death and destruction? This is not you! You don't like hurting people! You like getting laughs not painful screams!" Loki looked around at the wounded that lay around the two of them.

"That was when we were young and before our paths were clear." Loki started to walk. Thor just watched his brother as he did so. Loki just kept walking in to the halls of the Palace. Thor tailed his brother confused by the sudden change of behavior. Loki got to the library he stopped sighed and opened the door. His eyes fell on the window set where he first started to feel a growing pain. At the time he did not know what it was, but now he knew all too well what it was. "You know I always thought these books would lead me somewhere. But oh no! My future was planed a different way." Loki sighed to himself. He went over and sat in a chair; Thor fallowed and sat in the chair opposite of Loki.

"I remember these chairs." Thor said after a silence had fallen. "I had won the practice run of a fighting tournament. I had come to find you here."

*flashback*

A 16, in Midgard years, Thor pushed open the large doors of the library. He saw his brother look up from a book. He went over and exclaimed "Brother I have won the practice tournament!" the younger prince blinked at his brother.

"Oh that was today?"

"Yes it was brother!" the younger prince said nothing but went back to reading. "Are you not going to say 'good job' or anything!" Thor asked gawking at Loki. Loki looked at him

"Oh right, well done brother now go and have a feast! Was that to your liking?" Loki asked with sarcasm dripping from every word. Thor's arms dropped to his sides.

"You don't have to be so bitter!" he shouted at his brother. Loki jumped a little and looked shocked at Thor. Who had turned and stomped out as he left Loki heard him say "Why could not one of the worriers three be my brother?" The book slipped out of Loki's hands. The young prince did not notice the tear slip slowly down his cheek.

*end flashback*

"Is that when it started?" Thor asked but he did not want to know what the answer was. Loki thought for a moment

"No much farther back." as Loki said that he got up.

"Brother wait. When did it start?" Thor asked

"About the time you got more friends and everyone but mother forgot about me."

*flashback*

Loki opened his bedroom door and walked out. "Good morning." he said to the guard outside of his door.

"Good morning" Loki walked the halls to get to the main hall to eat breakfast. When he got to the door he heard laughter. He looked the guard

"Am I the last one to arrive?" the guard nodded. Loki took a deep breath and walked in. Loki looked at the people who were at the table with his family. All the chairs were taken. His seat which was by his mother and brother was taken.

"Bring another chair." his mother ordered. A servant placed it next to Thor

"Why are you putting that there? There is no room!" Thor said. "Put it over there." he said pointing to the far end of the table. Loki looked at his father to say something, but he stayed quiet. He just stared at his son, Loki stared back.

"Is he just going to stand there all day?" Loki heard someone whisper, then a giggle followed. Loki shoot a glare at the person. And turned on his heels and walked out. Not a word spoken. His mother sighed. She got up and raced after him. But by the time she got to the hall he was gone. She turned and marched back and right up to her oldest son.

"Thor!" her voice silenced all others. "You have dishonored your brother in a very unbrotherly way. Now get up and go find him."

*end flashback*

Loki still was standing next to Thor. "You never found me."

"Where did you go?" Loki shrugged

"It does not matter now anyways." he said "Let's get back to fighting." and he hit Thor in the side of Thor's head with his staff. Thor stumbled out of the chair and put a hand to his head.

"Fine brother if you want a fight then you will get one." Thor ran towards Loki.

"There is no other way to make you shine..." he said as he dodged Thor's hammer. "The only way to make you shine is my downfall!" Loki yelled. Every hit that Thor got on Loki was agony. It was not so much the physical pain, but the emotion that went along with it. Thor hit Loki in the chest. He sunk to the ground. Hands and knees on the cold metal of the ground. 'Get back up.' he said as he stared at the ground. 'Get back up!' Loki started to argue with himself 'but why I should not have to do this! It's what I have to do!' Loki glanced at Thor 'I don't want to fight' "My brother" Loki breathed out.

"What?" Thor asked Loki did not know how to reply, so he just laughed. He got back up still laughing. "Why are you mocking me brother!" Thor yelled at Loki. Loki looked at his older brother. He was taken aback by what he saw, big watery tears slipped down Thor's face. Loki got the feeling that he was going to throw up.

"I never wanted to hurt you brother." Loki said now worried that tears would fall from his eyes.

"Then why are you doing this!" Thor yelled Loki chucked

"Stop asking that. You will get your answer." With that they started to fight. Thor throw Loki into a bookshelf. Pages fluttered around him. 'These pages, I told all of my secrets, thoughts, feelings. My closest friends. Now crushed under me.' he rolled over as Thor smashed his hammer in the place where he was. Loki reached out and grabbed Thor ankle and pulled. Which pulled Thor down on his back. Loki stood, with his foot he stomped on Thor's wrist and made him let go of his hammer. Then he put his foot to Thor's throat. "The answer is... Because I have no other choice. I was kept alive to do this." he took a deep breath, and removed his foot and turned his back to his brother. "One of us has to fall. I do believe it will be me." he glared over his shoulder "but I am not going down without a fight that will never be forgotten. No matter what the cost is!" with that magic ripped from his fingers.


End file.
